The Bane of the Black Order
by Tyki075
Summary: After finding out that he's the Fourteenth, Allen is betrayed by the Order. Allen joins the Noah family, hellbent on destroying the Order with his new family. Poker Pair (because it's awesome!) Noah Allen (duh) Evil Allen (also duh)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN… FUCK**

**Tyki075: This story is dedicated to Poker Pair, since I don't have many of those stories and, noting that it's my OTP, I really need some more.**

**Allen: Does this involve my pain in any way shape or form?**

**Tyki075: It's me, so most likely.**

**Allen: Fuck you.**

**Tyki075: You're so kind to me. _Okay guys, important little thing, so actually read this, I'm serious, even the people who don't read A/Ns _**_**READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT! So, I have another story that is Noah Allen, it's one where he was adopted (sort of) by the Earl right after Mana, should I post it? Read this chapter and decide if you want me to post the other one, if enough people want me to, I will.**_

**Allen: Wait, what is this one about?**

**Tyki075: Well, what would you do if I told you that I was going to make all your friends betray you because you are a Noah and then you turn into a Noah, only to be picked up by Tyki and taken to the Ark to live with the Noahs and you're totally okay with it and you and Tyki totally get together because IT'S POKER PAIR and… yeah… metaphorically of course.**

**Allen: You son of a bitch. You hate me don't you?**

**Tyki075: No, I just love torturing you.**

**Allen: That doesn't make sense.**

**Tyki075: I may write stories in which you either get physically or emotionally pained, but I usually feel bad about it.**

**Allen: No you don't.**

**Tyki075: Yeah, no I don't.**

**Tyki: Can we get to the story please?**

**Tyki075: *sigh* Fine.**

_**'Moyashi' = Neah talking in Allen's head**_

_**"**_**Moyashi" - Neah talking OUTSIDE Allen's head**

_'Moyashi' = Someone's thoughts_

Chapter One:

_"It's funny how sometimes the people you'd take a bullet for, are the ones who pulled the trigger." - Unknown_

Allen never expected this to happen, not in his worst nightmares.

When the Fourteenth had first reared his ugly head everyone had gotten distant; always saying they had to go do something when he began a conversation, looking away when he walked by, even leaving the room when he walked in.

At first he attempted to ignore it but it soon escalated to even his friends ignoring him and that was something he could not overlook.

He went looking for them, not finding them in any of the places they would usually be, he went to Komui's office, where, sure enough, they had all gathered. They seemed to be talking in hushed voices and when he heard his name, Allen froze and hid behind a wall, knowing that it probably wasn't right to eavesdrop but still doing it anyways.

"I just can't trust him anymore, he's disgusting, a monster." He heard Lenalee say.

"He's contaminated by a Noah; I don't think anyone can trust him anymore." Lavi's voice rang out.

"What are we supposed to do with him? Killing him outright would drag suspicion onto us." Allen heard Komui hiss.

Every word was like a knife lodging itself in Allen's heart so he did the rational thing, he stormed right into the office, throwing the door open.

He was met with the sight of all of his friend's huddled together, looking at him with shocked expressions.

Allen smiled sadly, "Since I'm such a disgusting, contaminated monster, I can deal with myself if it makes things easier for you."

None of them looked like they were going to object, or even if they wanted to.

Allen's calm, understanding, sad demeanor slowly changed into one of anger when he realized that these people were supposed to be his friends and they turned out just like everyone else who had ever promised they'd love him then turned away.

"Is that it? That's all you have to say? Do I really mean that little to you? You want me gone that badly?" They all just seemed to glare at the young teen, "Fine, consider me gone."

With that he strode out of the room, towards his own, where he began to let out his rage, sadness, and frustration.

He roared as Dark Matter slowly formed a cloud around him, his Innocence going into hyper-drive and trying to eradicate the Noah within him. He screamed in agony and fury for the friends who had just betrayed him and left him to die, just like everyone else had. Why should they be any different? Everyone leaves in the end.

His skin slowly bled to grey, eyes shifting from bright silver to murderous gold. The stigmata slowly made themselves known on his forehead, etching themselves into ash-colored skin.

Allen, even with his determination to take out his wrath on his 'friends', was getting overrun by the pain the transformation caused; his eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp, collapsing onto the cold, stone floor, the stigmata bleeding steadily.

In The Earl's Ark a of Couple Minutes Previously:

Road Kamelot was bored out of her mind, there were no fun Exorcists to play with since Allen hadn't been sent on a mission for a while **(how she knows this, I don't want to know)**. So when something new arose she was right there waiting for it.

The signs of a new Noah were quite an adequate distraction from the raging disease known as boredom so it was no surprise when she showed up on the Earl's back, begging to go collect the new family member.

"Please Millenie?! I'm _so_ bored!" She whined as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The Earl chuckled at the supposedly second oldest Noah's antics, "Have you finished your homework, Road?"

"No, but who cares about homework?! I want to see my new family!" Road whined.

"Sorry Road, studies come first." The Earl said.

"Since when?" Road asked.

"Since I said so five seconds ago, now off you go." The Earl laughed.

"But who are you sending to get the new Noah?" Road pouted.

"I'll just send Tyki~pon." The Earl smiled.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but." Road could not come up with a good argument.

"Studies. Go. Now." The Earl said, "And send Tyki in please."

Road 'hmphed' and crossed her arms firmly over her chest as she made her way out of the room, mourning her loss of entertainment.

"Tyki! Millenie wants you!" The Noah of Dreams called.

"For what reason?" Tyki asked, poking his head out of the study.

"He wants you to get the new family member and bring them back here." Road pouted.

Tyki smirked, "Well, it would be my pleasure. I have been looking for something to do recently."

"Shut up!" Road whined, walking off to her own room.

Tyki, on the other hand, strode into the Earl's office, "Yes, Lord Millennium?"

"Tyki~pon, good to see you! I would like you to go and fetch out newest member." The Earl smiled.

"All right. And where might I find this Noah?" Tyki inquired.

"The Black Order."

"W-what?" Tyki choked, "Who is it?!"

"Now, I didn't tell Road this because I knew she would never leave me alone until I let her go but, it's our good friend Mr. Walker." The Earl was outright beaming.

Tyki's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull, "_Allen Walker?! _As in, _that_ Allen Walker, the Exorcist?!" Though it was unknown to basically everyone, even Tyki himself didn't really understand it, the Noah of Pleasure was harboring a large… interest in the young Exorcist that was borderline crushing.

"Yes, the Exorcist." The Earl said, he waved his hand at the door in a shooing manner, "Now go get him."

Tyki, snapping out of his shock, nodded and left the room, getting more and more intrigued the more steps he took.

Around Five Minutes Later:

Tyki stepped out of Road's checkered door into the dark halls of the Black Order.

_'All right, now all I have to do is find Shounen.' Tyki thought._

A loud scream pierced the air.

"Found him." Tyki said, walking in the direction the scream came from. He soon found himself outside a wooden door, the stench of blood in the air. He slowly opened the door and peeked his head inside, he found the boy he had been looking for lying in a puddle of blood, two stigmatas already formed on his forehead.

The Noah of Pleasure knelt down and brushed sweaty, bloody, white locks out of the boy's face, causing a groan of pain to escape slightly parted lips, "Sssshhhh, Shounen, it's okay, we'll make the pain go away." With that, the older Noah gathered the young ex-Exorcist into his arms and made his way back to Road's door, making sure to avoid any Order personnel.

Before he stepped through the doors that would take him and the Cheating Boy back to the Ark, Tyki smiled an insane smile that only a Noah could pull off.

"Welcome home, darling Shounen."

**End.**

**Tyki075: There you are, you're welcome. In the chapters to come I will probably have extra chapters, just little things to quench my always present boredom, but for this one I really didn't have anything since I just started the story and Allen hasn't even really met the other Noahs yet… or, you know, woken up.**

**Tyki: So, when is the Poker Pair going to come in?**

**Tyki075: Well, there are already hints of it, but most likely in the next chapter or the one after that. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ****_DO NOT FORGET: TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO POST THE OTHER STORY, WITH ALLEN BEING A NOAH SINCE THE WHOLE INCIDENT WITH MANA, I'LL HAVE A POLL OPEN BUT IF YOU PREFER TO JUST TELL ME IN A REVIEW, THAT IS OKAY AS WELL! I'M SERIOUS!_**

**Tyki: I think she's serious.**

**Tyki075: I just said that, dipshit! Anyway, review, fav, follow, etc. Tell me what you think, it helps me get better, and if you want to see anything happen in this story (no lemons, I'm just awful at them), then tell me and I might put it in the story, I'm open to suggestions… unless it's something that involves the lack of Poker Pair, that is unacceptable. I'll have that poll open, please vote, or again, tell me in a review whether I should post that story or not. Thanks! See you people later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN, BUT YOU NEVER KNOW, ALL IN GOOD TIME, ALL IN GOOD TIME.**

**Tyki075: So, right now I'm working on this while I really should be working on When Demigods Meet Exorcists, so you people should be grateful. Not really, but those of you who read my other story are going to be upset with me if I don't post Chapter Eight soon, I have the notebook next to me and there's a pencil and pen in it (since Neah talks in black, even when I'm just writing it out), I'm just not writing in it.**

**Tyki: Why?**

**Tyki075: I'm not sure, I guess I'm just not in the mood right now, I felt like working on this story since it's got more Poker Pair in it, the other one is Poker Pair but I don't get to make very many Allen/Tyki moments and that makes me sad.**

**Tyki: Why not just add more if it bothers you so much?**

**Tyki075: Because right now they are in the middle of a pretty serious moment (sort of, not really) so I can't just have them making out… or maybe I can, just randomly in the corner while everyone else is all freaked out, that could be amusing, I'll have to think about it. I have no idea why I'm talking about this in the middle of the Bane of the Black Order, I just feel like it. Okay, I'm gonna answer some reviews! Yay!**

**Mike: I'm really glad you like it! I'm not sure what that last bit meant but I'm going to assume that your mind was so utterly blown, you couldn't even form a sentence. Again, I'm extremely glad you liked it!**

**Vetus199914 (This is my LEAST favorite part of… anything): You did not know about this because I did not tell you, simple. I did think about talking to you about it, I just decided not to. Yes, the quote at the beginning was rather awful, but I think it really applied to Allen, and I did really like the quote. And, no, I am not planning on helping you ductape you're heart back together, I'm just not that nice of a person. NO! POKER PAIR IS NOT INCEST! DON'T BE A FUCKING BITCH AND COMPLETELY DESTROY MY… LIFE, UNIVERSE, AND EVERYTHING! I WILL PUT YOU ON THE TOP OF MY LIST OF 'THINGS I SHOULD REALLY KILL', ALONG WITH LUCKY. GOD, NO ONE KNOWS HOW MUCH I HATE THAT SHIP! IT'S JUST…. AAAHHH! You find out what happens with his Innocence in this chapter… sort of. Plus, I'm not going to spoil it!**

**DemonBunnys: Thank you! I too love Poker Pair and Noah!Allen stories! Everyone should, everyone should. I updated this actually pretty quickly, I'm quite proud. He'll meet the other Noahs in this chapter and with the whole revenge situation… Well, I'll get to that later.**

**10higginsal: I'm glad you like it, I can't wait for the other chapters either! I'll see what I can do with the other Noah!Allen story I've got going on! I'll probably get it posted sometime soon.**

**Alaina Kuski: I'm really glad you love it! I'll keep updating.**

**TheNoahofdeath: Thank you. I hope I'll post the other Noah!Allen story sometime soon! Apparently, it doesn't take a lot to persuade me to post something, only a couple of you told me to post it and I'm going to. I'm so weak!**

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed!**

**Tyki: Get on with the story, you're wasting time.**

**Tyki075: Don't be an impatient, whiny child Tyki, geez. But he's right. Let us set forth!**

_**'Moyashi' = Neah talking in Allen's head**_

**"Moyashi" = Neah talking when he's in control of the body**

_'Moyashi' = Someone's thoughts_

Chapter Two:

"Be careful who you trust. The devil was once an angel." - Unknown

When Tyki stepped through the door, his precious bundle secure in his arms, Road was waiting for him.

"Tyki! Who is it?! Are they cute?! Let me see!" She squealed, bounding around the Third Apostle like a kid at Christmas.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize him; you have been obsessed with him for quite some time now." Tyki smirked, though there was a tone of what sounded like annoyance in his voice, like he didn't like Road obsessing over his Shounen.

"What do you me-" She stopped when she noticed the white hair and red scar, "ALLEN?!"

A long, pained groan was her answer.

Her eyes widened, "He's going through the transformation?"

Tyki nodded, rushing towards the room that used to belong to Neah. The room was simple, yet elegant; it was completely white, except for the black comforter on the bed and the black piano in the corner. The Noah of Pleasure laid the small, thrashing boy on the bed where he attempted to hold him down.

"Hurry up and go get the Earl!" Tyki yelled at Road, the boy's flailing arm hitting him in the chest.

Road nodded and scurried out of the room.

Tyki turned back to Allen, who had suddenly stilled, once-silver-now-gold eyes studying him.

**"Mr. Myki Tikk, it's not really a surprise to see you." The voice came from Allen's mouth but did not belong to the white-hared boy.**

"Did you just call me Myki Tikk? It's Tyki Mikk. Who are you?" Tyki scowled.

**"I know, I just like pissing you off, and that one is guaranteed to accomplish just that. And I am Neah Walker, the previous Fourteenth." Neah smirked.**

"I already hate you. How's Allen?" Tyki sighed, not really worried about Neah at the moment.

**"Worried about my dear nephew are we?" Neah teased, amusement coating his tone.**

Tyki blushed, "What? No. I just… I was told to…"

**"It's okay, you should be." Neah said, suddenly serious.**

"What do you mean? Is he okay? What's happening?" Tyki asked, desperate for answers as to the condition of his Shounen **(Yeah, that's right, HIS)**

**"Well, apparently Crown Clown is a bit of an asshole, because his Innocence is currently rejecting him." Neah explained solemnly.**

"What are we supposed to do about it? How can we help him?!" Tyki screamed, beginning to panic.

**"Wait until the Earl comes, he'll figure something out." Neah suggested, feeling pain begin to seep through Allen's consciousness, "As much as I want to stay longer, I'm not very strong at the moment, and Allen's Noah is not really helping, I've got to go. If you don't take damn good care of my nephew, I will chain you to a wall using you Large Intestine, strip you and paint you orange, stab you multiple times with a brick, shock you with five-thousand volts straight to the nipples (A/N Boom! Cards Against Humanity reference right there, only the five-thousand volts straight to the nipples bit though), then skin you and wear you to prom. Got it?" Neah glared fiery holes into Tyki, telling many stories of all the pain he would cause, while at the same time proving that he was completely, utterly serious.**

Tyki gulped, "I swear, I will, no need to murder me."

**Neah nodded and retreated back into Allen's mind.**

The change was immediate; a blood-curdling scream tore itself from the boy's throat as he began thrashing around again. The crystal in his left-hand was glowing purple instead of its usual green. Tyki did he best to hold him down, getting hit multiple times for his trouble.

"It would be nice to have the Earl right about now." Tyki muttered through gritted teeth. As if to answer him the Earl burst through the doors, Road not far behind, "There you are! What do we do? Neah said his Innocence is rejecting his Noah."

The Earl rushed over and picked up the smooth, black limb. Allen's screams instantly became louder, his thrashing wilder, as if the Earl's presence was setting his Innocence off.

The Earl shushed him soothingly and Allen calmed down, if only slightly. The First Apostle brought some sort of bracelet made of what looked like Dark Matter out of his pocket, quickly snapping it around the changing Noah's left wrist. Allen froze, then slumped to the bed; a small sigh escaped his lips.

"What did you do?" Tyki asked in awe.

"I sealed his Innocence with a bracelet of Dark Matter; it'll work for the moment, until he can come to some sort of equilibrium between his Noah and his Innocence." The Earl explained.

Road came up to Allen and brushed his hair back, "I'll make sure he sleeps well until the transformation is fully complete, he's gotten through the worst of it though."

The Earl nodded, "I'll leave you to watch him, Tyki~pon."

Tyki smirked, "Of course, Lord Millennium." He had absolutely no complaints against this idea.

"Don't be a perv, Tyki!" Road called as she left the room with the Earl.

Tyki rolled his eyes and focused on the limp body on the bed, "You're one of us now, Shounen, and I'm not letting you get away again."

**(I was going to end it here but, since I'm such a nice person and you all want to see him meet the Noahs, I'll continue)**

It was around seven or so hours later when Allen woke up and when he did, he felt some sort of weight near his left side. He looked over and was shocked to see Tyki Mikk, his sworn enemy, asleep in a chair, his upper half resting on the bad, his fingers entwined with that of Allen's left hand. He would never admit it, but his feelings for the Noah of Pleasure had slowly escalated since that day on the train.

"Oi, Mikk, wake up." Allen shook the man, blushing slightly.

Tyki groaned and snuggled closer to the boy, "Mmmmm. Five more minutes, I don't want to get up."

Allen's blush increased ten-fold, "Tyki! Wake up!"

The Noah of Pleasure slowly cracked open an eye, "Oh, you're awake. How's it going?"

Allen raised an eyebrow at Tyki's obvious laziness, "Um, fine. What happened? What am I doing here?"

"Well, you were in the middle of your tran-" Tyki shot up, eyes wide, "Oh my god, are you all right? Are you feeling okay? Does anything hurt? How many figures am I holding up? That's a stupid question, I'm not holding up any figures, since I'm holding your hand. OH MY GOD I'M HOLDING YOUR HAND! YOU'RE NOT PULLING AWAY! WHY DIDN'T YOU PULL AWAY?! ARE YOU HARBORING A SECRET CRUSH ON ME?!" Tyki screamed in one breath.

Allen's wide eyes blinked, "Huh?"

Tyki pulled his hand away in a flash and shot across the room, suddenly up against the wall.

"What?" Allen was thoroughly confused as to what was happening.

"Nothing!" Tyki shouted, "It's nothing. How are you?" He still didn't approach the bed, fearing he might lose control at that adorable blush that still painted Allen's cheeks, or those beautiful silver eyes, or that silky white hair that was still a bit ruffled from sleep.

"I'm doing fine. Are you okay?" Allen asked.

"Pwsh, of course I'm okay, I'm always okay. Why do you ask?" Tyki scoffed.

"Well, you kind of spewed out a bunch of nonsense, pulled your hand away, and then bolted across the room like I had the plague." Allen explained, trying to ignore the pang of hurt that resounded in his chest at the thought of Tyki being disgusted by him.

"Sorry. I just was surprised, that's all. I wasn't expecting you up so soon." Tyki lied.

"All right? What happened, why am I here?" Allen asked, not really remembering anything after he decided to look for his friends.

"I found you passed out in your room in the middle of the Noah transformation. What happened to set it off like that?" Tyki questioned, slowly approaching the bed now that he had himself under control.

"The last thing I remember was…" Allen's eyes widened as the memories slowly came back to him, his friends saying all those things, him going back to his room, the agony, and then just black.

"Was?" Tyki said when Allen didn't continue. He sat on the bed beside the boy.

"My friends… they were plotting the best way to get rid of me without getting in trouble. I told them to not worry about it, I'd 'take care of myself', then I went back to my room and just let out all the pent up emotions I'd been locking away since I joined the Order. Then there was this awful pain and that's really all I remember." Allen said, still in a daze. Usually, he wouldn't be so open, but with Tyki, things were different, he had absolutely no reason to trust the man and every reason to hate him, but he'd always found his presence comforting.

Tyki frowned, already swearing revenge against those who dared hurt his Shounen. But that wasn't important right now, "I'm very sorry. But, look on the bright side, now you have us."

"Us?" Allen questioned, totally forgetting about the other Noah.

"The Noah family." Tyki said.

"What?! No! They'd never let me in! I must have been the biggest pain in the ass the Earl has ever encountered!" Allen yelled.

"That's what you're worried about? Not the fact that you would be working with the Noahs?" Tyki asked, surprised, Allen just looked like someone who wanted to belong somewhere, with people who wouldn't hurt him.

Allen's eyes turned cold, "The Black Order betrayed me, threw me out when I had lost my use. If they want to see a monster, I'll show them a monster."

Tyki's eyes widened then softened and he smiled, "In that case, I know for a fact that the entire Noah family would be delighted to have you, the Earl himself almost died of worry when your Innocence went haywire, he thought you were going to die." Allen opened his mouth to object, "No, shut up, they're going to love you."

Allen smiled up at the man, the brightness that was taken from his eyes since his last encounter with his friends slowly returning, "Okay. But, Tyki, I have a question, why were you holding my hand?"

"Not, 'Why won't my Innocence work?', ' When do I meet the family?', 'Can I have food?', but 'Why were you holding my hand?' You're an interesting one." Tyki chuckled.

"I don't really care about my Innocence at the moment, you said it rejected me, but it's still here now and I feel fine, so that's not really my main concern at the moment." Allen explained, rolling his eyes.

"But our hand holding is?" Tyki questioned, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Currently, yes. I want to know how you feel about me." Allen said. If his feelings weren't reciprocated, he'd be okay with that, he could just pass it off as him wanting to know why he woke up with his hand in a Noah's, it wouldn't be the first time he was rejected, he'd gotten used to it by now.

Tyki blushed, not really wanting to tell the boy, but knowing he deserved some sort of explanation, "Um, the Earl told me to watch you, I didn't want your Innocence acting up, I guess I just fell asleep restraining it." He lied.

Allen's heart ached slightly (in addition to the pain from the recent betrayal of his 'friends') and his eyes dulled, he'd told himself he'd be okay with it, but, you can't control your feelings, "Oh. Okay." He muttered, looking down at the bed sheets, refusing to meet the Noah's eyes.

"Allen? Are you all right?" Tyki asked, the Cheating Boy looked almost disappointed and upset at his answer, like he wanted it to be the opposite, "How do you feel about me?" He decided he wanted to know, just in case he was getting the wrong vibe and his feelings were shared, though he doubted it.

"It's not important." Allen muttered.

Tyki lifted Allen's chin, forcing the boy to look at him. He was shocked to see tears forming in the corners of the Musician's bright gold eyes. He felt Allen tense but the teen didn't pull away, "What's wrong?"

It was painful just being this close to the Noah without doing something he would regret later so Allen didn't say a word.

"Allen, come on. Please, I don't like seeing you sad." Tyki urged.

Allen's restrain broke, shattered into a million tiny little pieces, and he leaned forward and captured Tyki's lips in a hesitant kiss.

When Tyki felt Allen's lips on his own he was almost certain that he was dreaming, though he knew he wasn't, but the boy pulled away before he could respond. When he looked at Allen's face, he saw regret, shame, sadness, and a sliver, miniscule as it may be, of hope. He knew he had to tread carefully or that small bit of hope could be snuffed out and he doubted Allen would talk to him again.

"I'm sorry, Tyki! I don't know what came over me! Don't hate me! I didn't mean t-" Allen's panicked rant was cut off by Tyki's hand being placed over his mouth.

"Shoosh." Tyki said, "It's okay."

"Yeah, but, I just-" Again, Allen was cut off, this time by Tyki's mouth on his.

Allen froze, then melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tyki's neck and pulling the man closer. When the need for air arose, they were forced to pull away, each breathing a bit heavily.

"But you said you were only here because the Earl told you to." Allen said, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Yes, and that day on the train you said you weren't cheating. See the similarities?" Tyki smirked. The boy looked utterly adorable when he was blushing like that.

"You have no proof I was cheating!" Allen huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Tyki chuckled and pulled the boy into an embrace, kissing the top of his head, "As much as I want to stay like this for… well, forever, this is basically the best day in my life, but the Earl told me to bring you to the Noah Family Dinner when you woke up."

Allen looked down at his clothes; he was still wearing his Exorcist uniform, "Do you, by chance, have some clothes I can change into?"

Tyki nodded and stood up, walking to the closet. "Here." He said, pulling out skinning white pants, a black dress shirt, and a red overcoat. He threw them over to Allen, who walked to the bathroom to change, "Where're you going?"

"Um, the bathroom?" Allen said uncertainly.

"Why?"

"To change?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to wear my old uniform?"

"Why in the bathroom?"

"Are you implying you would prefer that I change here?"

"Yes."

"No."

The bathroom door slammed shut, leaving Tyki alone to smirk to himself.

Around Three Minutes Later:

Allen finally emerged from the bathroom, pulling awkwardly at his coat.

"You look sexy." Tyki purred, looking the boy over.

Allen blushed, "Stop that. Tyki?"

"Yes, darling?" Tyki wrapped his arms around the boy's waist from the back, pulling him close.

"Do you actually care about me?" Allen asked.

Tyki pulled to boy tighter to his chest, "Of course I do, I thought I made that clear."

"Really? You thought saying that you lied about the Earl telling you to watch me is the same as saying you care about me?" Allen questioned, eyebrow raised, slightly amused.

"Well, not exactly, but I did assume that the whole kissing thing helped show my affection." Tyki said. He thought he had proved his point quite well when they made out.

Allen chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so. But what does that make us?" He really hoped they could be something, he just wasn't really sure what.

"Boyfriends?" Tyki suggested, at the sight of Allen's crimson-red blush, he smirked, "Partners? More than friends?" Allen's blush just increased. Tyki leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Lovers?"

"Tyki! Quit it!" Allen whined, pushing at the man.

"Why? You asked me what I thought we were." Tyki said.

"Yeah, but, you didn't have to phrase it like that." Allen muttered.

"But that's what I want to be." Tyki told him softly.

Allen was now almost certain that his face was permanently stained red.

"What about you? What do you want to be." Tyki whispered.

"U-um." Allen really didn't know what to say. He didn't really know what he wanted to be, but he knew he wanted to be with Tyki, the person who saved him from the fucking Order. "Whatever you want to be, I'll be with you."

Tyki pulled the boy into yet another kiss, "Just the answer I've been waiting to here."

"Didn't the Earl want us for dinner?" Allen asked between kisses.

Tyki sighed and pulled away, "Damn. Come on, we don't want to be later than we already are. I'm surprised Road wasn't sent to get us."

"Who said I wasn't?" A voice said. Both men turned around and saw Road leaning against the doorframe, a smirk on her face.

"Road! How long have you been standing there?!" Tyki yelled.

"Long enough to see you two making out." Road laughed, "And, though I am a bit pissed that you stole Allen while I had dibs, that was hot. I might just be a yaoi fangirl now, thanks to that. Now hurry up, we're all waiting." She turned to leave, "And Allen, welcome to the Noahs."

"Come on Shounen, I'm sure you're hungry." Tyki said, pulling the boy towards the door.

A loud growl rang through the air, "Maybe just a little bit." Allen chuckled sheepishly.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

When Tyki and Allen arrived in the dinning room the majority of the Noah family was waiting.

"Sorry we're late Earl, we were…. Talking some things over." Tyki explained, not really sure what to say about the conversation they had.

"Tyki, we do not want to know about the activities you do on your own time." Lulubell sighed.

"What?! It's not like that!" Tyki protested.

"Hehe! Tyki's already made friends with the new family member!" Devitt and Jasdero snickered.

"Where is the new family member?" Sheryl asked, looking around.

"What do you mean? He's right her-" Tyki asked, puzzled until he realized that Allen was hiding behind him, "Shounen, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Allen squeaked, doing his best to make himself disappear.

"Come on Allen-chan, come and meet the family." The Earl urged. All the Noahs who had encountered Allen before snapped their heads to the Earl.

Allen gulped and slowly took a couple hesitant steps into the open, not taking his eyes off the ground. He heard a couple of gasps and, "What?!"s.

"Earl, what is this? That boy is an Exorcist, he can't be a Noah!" Lulubell protested.

Allen retreated back into his safe spot behind Tyki. Said man though pulled him back to his front and held his close, glaring hatefully at Lulubell who dared hurt his Shounen.

"Come now, Lulubell. What have you got against our dear Allen-chan?" The Earl asked.

"He's an Exorcist, Earl!" The twins screamed, gesturing at Allen with their guns.

"Don't call me one of them." Allen growled dangerously, breaking away from Tyki's grasp and standing tall (I don't think that's the right word for Allen) in front of the Noahs. The twins gulped and put their guns down.

"Allen-chan, whatever do you mean?" The Earl asked, tilting his head to the side.

"The only thing holding them back from killing me was the fact that they would most likely get into trouble and I might have proved useful at one point. I sacrificed everything for them and they threw me out like garbage. They proved to me themselves that there are no good humans in the world; not them, not the people who used to beat me because I was different, not the people who always stood by and watched, never helping me when I begged for them to stop, even Mana only loved me for what was inside me, lying in wait." Allen snarled, his silver eyes growing cold and hard.

The Noah's eyes widened. The Earl was sort of relieved, he didn't have to persuade the young Noah to join them, he had a whole presentation and everything.

"What do you mean 'what was inside me'?" The Earl asked, quite intrigued.

"The old Fourteenth. Neah Walker. **(IS IT CAMBELL OR WALKER?! I'M SO CONFUSED!)**" Allen said.

The Earl shot up, his chair falling to the ground, "Neah!"

**Allen's face twisted into a devious smirk and Tyki recognized this expression as one of Neah's, "Good evening Earl, it's been too long."**

"I must agree, Fourteenth." The Earl said.

**"No, not anymore, my dear nephew is the Fourteenth now, I'm just sort of… here." Neah shook his head.**

"Allen-chan is your nephew?" The Earl questioned.

**"Duh, you haven't figured that out yet? Come on, you know Mana was my brother and you know that Allen was adopted by him, put the pieces together man." Neah sighed.**

"Yes, I see." The Earl nodded.

**"Did you need anything from me or did you just want to see my beautiful face?" Neah smirked.**

"No one wants to see that face Neah, leave." Tyki muttered.

**"Wow, Myki, hostile. No need to be cruel. And, you know, I'm in Allen's body, meaning his face, is my face." Neah said.**

"S-shut up! You know that's what I mean!" Tyki stuttered.

**"Yeah, I know! Well, I'm gonna go, I'm sure you all have introductions to get to so, bye! And Myki Tikk, that threat still stands." Neah sang.**

Tyki shivered, Neah was beginning to remind him of Sheryl.

"Sorry, Neah's sort of an asshole." Allen apologized once he was back in control of his own body.

"I can see that." Tyki muttered.

**_'I can hear him!' Neah yelled in Allen's mind._**

_'Shut up! I'm busy!' Allen scolded, tuning him out._

"He can hear you, you know." Allen told Tyki as they both sat down, Allen between Road and Tyki at the table.

"Shit! I'm screwed!" Tyki muttered, thinking up escape plans just in case.

"Can we get to introductions now?" Allen suggested.

"Right, yes. I am Adam, the First Apostle of Noah." The Earl said, smiling wider **(IT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!)**.

"I'm Jasdero!" Jasdero yelled, pointing his gun at his brother.

"I'm Devit!" Devit yelled, also pointing his gun at his brother.

"And together we are the Tenth and Eleventh Apostles, the Noah of Bonds, Jasdevi!" They both yelled, pulling the triggers and began laughing gleefully.

"I am Lulubell, the Twelfth Apostle, the Noah of Lust." Lulubell said, voice flat and uninterested.

"I'm Sheryl Kamelot, the Fourth Apostle, the Noah of Desire. AND I'M ROAD'S DEAR DADDY!" Sheryl squealed, pulling Road into a suffocating hug.

"Daddy, stop." Road pouted. Apparently this was too much for Sheryl to handle because his nose gushed blood and he collapsed to the floor, out cold.

Allen blinked, "Um, okay?"

"You already know me, but I'll re-introduce myself anyways!" Road said, "I'm Road Kamelot, the Ninth Apostle, and the Noah of Dreams!"

"Oh, believe me, I know." Allen shivered, remembering his past experiences with Road.

Tyki leaned over and purred in Allen's ear, "I'm Tyki Mikk, the Third Apostle, and the Noah of Pleasure."

Allen blushed and tried to scoot away, but he just ran into Road, who pulled him into a hug and covered his ears.

"Tyki! What have I told you about being a pervert?! I won't let you taint my innocent Allen!" She scolded.

"Can we not get into this at the moment?" Tyki sighed.

"Fine." Road pouted, letting go of Allen, who tried to find a place in his seat where he was equally as far away from both Tyki and Road.

"I'm Wisely, the Fifth Apostle, and Noah of Wisdom." Wisely said, examining his nails like he was bored out of his mind.

"The rest of the Noah aren't here at the moment, they're all out on missions." The Earl explained.

Allen nodded, "I guess that means it's my turn. My name is Allen Walker, the Fourteenth Apostle, the Noah of Destruction, former Exorcist, the Musician, and the Destroyer of Time."

**End.**

**Tyki075: First off... OH MY FUCKING GOD! THERE IS SO MUCH POKER PAIR! IT'S SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL! YES! I'll continue the Noah dinner in the next chapter, I just thought this was a good place to leave it.**

**Allen: Do I get to be badass in this story?**

**Tyki075: You're always badass, this story included.**

**Allen: Okay, I think I'm okay with this one. I seem to be okay right now.**

**Tyki075: HE'S ACTUALLY ACCEPTED A STORY OF MINE! IT'S A MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLE GUYS!**

**Allen: Sometimes, most times, I hate you.**

**Tyki: I'm enjoying this so far. Quite a bit actually.**

**Road: DON'T BE A PERV!**

**Tyki075: Shut up! The lot of you! Okay, I hope you enjoyed the Poker Pair moments; I had a lot of fun writing them! I mean, really, so much fun. I was sitting in my bed fangirling for around five minutes before I could continue writing. Thanks to the people who reviewed, fav, and followed. Keep it up guys!**

**Tyki: Weren't you going to start extra chapters?**

**Tyki075: Well, yes, but I really didn't have any ideas at the moment. Sorry.**

**Allen: Good job.**

**Tyki075: *flips off* O****kay guys, I've got an offer for you people, if you want to, send me a fanfiction idea that you want written and I'll write it if I like it. I'll pick a limit of three stories, it doesn't matter if they are one-shots or muti-chapter stories, send me your ideas. I'd love to hear/write them. Hope some of you will consider it!**

**Allen: Am I allowed to suggest story ideas?**

**Tyki075: No. Never. Okay, that's really it. So, see you guys later! I'll update soon and in the next chapter I'll announce what stories I'll be writing, if there are any. And, Vetus, I'll have to consider if I'm letting you participate or not, I'm leaning towards ****_no_****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL… EVER.**

**Tyki075: Hey people! It's been a while since I've updated and I apologize! You know, this story has become more popular than my eight-chapter Percy Jackson/D. Gray-man crossover that I've had since June… I don't know if this is a good thing and I'm not sure how I feel about it. Now, I probably shouldn't be able to answer reviews, since I'm in class, guess which class… that's right, science! It's ALWAYS SCIENCE! And I never even mean to do it!**

**Tyki: You and science should have a show-down. See who wins.**

**Tyki075: Tyki that is completely… INGENIUS! Who would ever have thought you could actually be smart?!**

**Tyki: Ouch.**

**Tyki075: You're education level is two. Two. It says so on the wiki, man. TWO! Allen is smarter than you.**

**Allen: Are you insinuating that being dumber than me is impressive.**

**Tyki075: No, being dumber than Kanda is impressive but I'm not sure if Tyki is dumber, smarter, or the same as Kanda.**

**Allen: … Why don't you just look it up?**

**Tyki075: Because that requires work, something I am just not in the mood for right now.**

**Allen: Ah, I see, you're just lazy.**

**Tyki075: Basically. Now, review time!**

**ZyiareHellsing: You're welcome (that sounded arrogant), I'll keep it up.**

**Orangetabby101: Thanks a lot, and I did love writing the scene where Tyki was flipping out, it was quite amusing. Everyone should ship this. Everyone. It is my OTP as well. I'll continue this for as long as the story goes, until the end my friend. I also love stories where Allen goes batshit on the Order, they totally deserve it (at least most of them do… Hitler Wannabe). Glad you like it.**

**Alaina Kuski: I'm really glad you like it! You do, actually, Neah's backstory and such will come in in later chapters.**

**UnheardSalvation: I'm just going to go with Walker… Unless you want me to change it, then I will. I hope to become quicker with my updates, I have a lot of stories that I'm working on though.**

**Guest: Will do.**

**Vetus199914: I'm not stupid! Geez! I doubt that, since that would be kinda awkward, but I MIGHT have some Lemon, that is if I don't get too fucking awkward.**

**countrylovinfangirl: Thanks! I know, I'm slow, but I'll work on my pace.**

**DemonBunnys: Thank you so much, my faithful follower! Ah, the Poker Pair, the Poker Pair. Tyki in this chapter was pretty fun, I had a good time writing it! About your story idea, I will probably write something about it, I will not promise any seriousness though. At all. It might be a one-shot. I'll tell you when I post it (actually, I think you're following me so you would probably get the alert. Whatever). Thanks again!**

**Road hates Tyki (go fuck yourself): I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really hate you. Seriously, SO much. And no, I will not make Road fight Tyki and Sheryl, why would I do that? I am going to punch you in your face, then throw a football at you, and OH NO! It was secretly a hand-grenade so you blow up.**

**KillerAkuma: Thanks a lot. "I'll be waiting", that doesn't sound creepy AT ALL. By the way, just a question, but why is it when you type, every word is capitalized? It doesn't bother me, I was just wondering. It reminds me of Kanaya, from Homestuck, she does the same thing.**

**koylic: I don't know if that's true. When did Allen do that? How would you know? When/where was this information stated?**

**tenkoku: Thank you a lot! I'm glad I'm annoying your family in some inadvertent way! I've experienced this as well, I was reading a Lemon actually and my dad asks what I'm reading. I squeaked and leaned away from him while yelling nothing! Plus my parents yell at me for fangirling all the time. I'm really glad you like it!**

**Tyki075: Well, that's all the reviews! Keep 'em coming guys! It really helps! You all seem to like this story so I'll get on with it! Let us set forth!**

_**'Moyashi' = Neah talking in Allen's head**_

**"Moyashi" = Neah talking OUTSIDE Allen's head**

_'Moyashi' = Someone's thoughts_

Chapter Three:

_"Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what." – Unknown_

Once introductions were finally over with the real dinner started. The first sign of this was a projectile pie being thrown at Allen's face, splattering him with banana cream.

As the twins cackled in their sits, apparently completely okay with Allen being in their family now, Allen himself was scarily calm as he wiped his face. He stood up from his seat and slowly walked over to the unaware twins, coming up behind them and slamming their heads down on the table.

"Oooow!" Jasdero whined, "Why?"

"Because, though I may find pie to be delicious, I do not appreciate it being chucked at my face." Allen shrugged, "Not only that, but it reminds me of someone that I used to know and do not want to think about for a good, long while." It was true, he wanted everyone from the Order, Link included, out of his head for a while, until he could collect himself and not rip their heads off the moment he saw them.

"Oh come on Shounen, I think you look absolutely delectable!" Tyki purred, standing up to lick cream off Allen's nose.

"Tyki! What have I told you about being a pervert?!" Road scolded as Allen blushed crimson.

"To not be one." Tyki pouted as he sat back down, dragging Allen with him, pulling him onto his lap.

"Well family, I have another announcement to make." The Earl called, happy to see his family getting along so well.

All heads turned to the Earl, automatically stopping what they were doing.

"The Exorcists have made their move, I think it's high time that we make ours." The Earl said, passing out cards to everyone, "This is a list of people I want you to kill. Allen, you have your own but I want you to be travelling with Tyki for the time being."

Allen and the rest of the Noahs nodded.

"Good." The Earl said.

"Earl," Tyki called, "What are you planning to do to the Exorcists who hurt Allen? I think they deserve a special punishment."

The Earl's smile widened, "Good point, Tyki~pon, the attack on the European branch is being planned, but, now that we have our darling Musician back, things will be going much faster. And we will save a little special something for those Exorcists. Are you okay with that, Alley-chan?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? They do not even deserve to crawl this Earth, they mean nothing to me. They believe that they are doing the right thing, that they are saving humanity, and yet, they are completely okay with torturing and betraying their comrade, someone who trusted them. I think I am more than okay with it, I'm actually looking forward to it." Allen snarled.

Even if most of the Noahs had just met Allen, and the ones who hadn't have been in battles with him before, they had already become protective. Who would dare hurt someone so kind and caring? The Exorcists obviously did not know what they lost. Now that the Noahs have him, they will not let anyone hurt him again, and anyone who tries, will burn.

The Earl nodded, "All right, we all have a lot of work to do tomorrow, so I would suggest everyone get a good night's rest. Goodnight."

With that, everyone stood up from the table and went their separate ways.

"Hey Shounen!" Tyki yelled, catching up with Allen as the boy walked to his room. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"If sleeping is the only thing we'll be doing, then yes." Allen said, smiling.

Tyki pouted slightly, "Fine, fine."

Allen smiled and turned to walk to Tyki's room.

"So, how was your first day with the Noahs?" Tyki asked as he reached for Allen's hand, taking the small limb within his own.

"It was good, even if a lot of it consisted of your mixed signals, pies, and the Earl's creepy ass smile." The teen shuddered slightly.

Tyki chuckled, "You're going to have to get used to the twins and the Earl."

"And your mixed signals?" Allen asked.

"Hopefully those won't happen anymore." Tyki promised with a sigh.

Once they finally arrived at Tyki's door Tyki smiled and opened it, gesturing inside.

"Oh, what a gentleman." Allen smirked, sauntering inside.

"I try." Tyki said, closing the door behind them.

Allen looked around the room; it looked a lot like his but no piano, though there was a poker table (which he was very excited about) and the bed had purple sheets and blankets. The walls were also purple while everything else was black.

"You seem to like your purple. Very manly." Allen joked, nudging Tyki's side.

"Oh yes, veeeery manly." Tyki pushed back, "Road made me do this, she threatened to make me play with her if I didn't"

"Uh huh. Right. Let's go with that." Allen walked up to the poker table, "Wanna play?"

Tyki narrowed his eyes, "We all remember what happened last time."

"A sixteen year-old boy beat you and you ended up in your underwear?" Allen suggested.

"I shall never underestimate an opponent in strip poker ever again!" Tyki swore, raising a fist to the sky.

"That's good to hear. So, do you want to play or not?" Allen asked, sitting down at the poker table and pulling out a deck of cards from his pocket.

"Are those the cards I gave you?" Tyki asked, knowing that he had seen them before. He sat beside Allen and took a card and examined it.

"Yes, they are also the cards that you threw on my 'dead' body after having a Tease eat a hole in my heart." Allen said, not looking at Tyki as he shuffled the cards expertly.

"Ah. Yes, about that. Um…" Tyki didn't really know what to say to that. He still remembered that night; when he literally held Allen's heart in his hand, felt it beat. When he had killed the boy, or at least he thought he had, then showered his body in the cards he had given him. He had watched the life drain out of the Exorcist's silver eyes, he had seen the boy make a valiant attempt to fight, and when that didn't work, he witnessed him attempt to save his friends and give them a chance. Too bad he hadn't known then what good that would do him in the end.

"It's okay, I've long since forgiven you. Plus, I tried to kill your Noah. I'd call us even." Allen reassured, having noticed the guilt play across his boyfriend's features.

Tyki chuckled, "So it seems. We are not the best at killing each other or destroying each other's powers are we? I mean, I destroyed your Innocence, it came back stronger. You destroyed my Noah, it came back stronger."

Allen laughed, it wasn't his fake laugh that he had gotten so used to, it was a real one, something he hadn't done since… since Mana, actually. Tyki's heart warmed at the sound, glad that he could make his Shounen so happy.

"Are we going to get started or are we just going to discuss how much we suck at fighting each other all night?" Tyki asked, handing the boy back the card he had been looking at.

"Sure, but one problem, I seem to be missing a card." Allen frowned, looking through the deck again, not finding it.

"Which one?" Tyki peered over his shoulder, trying to identify which one wasn't there.

"The Ace of Spades." Allen said.

"Strange, you probably left it at the Order." Tyki suggested.

"Probably." Allen's frown became more prominent, "Do you have one?"

"Of course." Tyki smirked, pulling out a deck of cards and shuffling through it, locating the Ace of Spades and handing it to Allen.

"Thank you." Allen's frown was washed off his face as he began the game, dealing out cards.

"Be warned; I've been practicing." Tyki cautioned.

"All right, Mr. I'm-so-Cocky, let's begin."

Ten Minutes Later:

"I literally cannot go on any longer!" Tyki wailed, down to his underwear yet again. Allen had his shirt, pants, belt, gloves, coat, hat, earing (he does have one of those), shoes, socks, extra decks of cards (all five of them), the pen that had been in his pocket, his handkerchief, a spoon that he had also had for some reason, and even one of his Tease, which was now perched on Allen's shoulder, looking perfectly happy.

"Really? But you were so confident earlier, you had even practiced." Allen smirked, twirling the spoon around.

"I relent okay!" Tyki yelled.

"Good. Now, what do you have to say?" Allen was enjoying this far too much.

Tyki muttered something incoherently.

"What was that?" Allen urged.

"You are the poker master, I shall forever be inferior." Tyki said, blushing bright red.

"This is the truth." Allen clipped the earring in his own ear, pulled the shirt over his own, tied the pants around his neck like a cape, put the pencil behind his ear, put the spoon behind his other ear, tied the belt around one of his ankles, tied the coat around his waist, plopped the hat on his head, pulled the gloves on, put the handkerchief on top of his hat, put the decks of cards on the rim, and pet the Tease, smiling smugly all the while. Then he stood up, kissed Tyki on the cheek and sauntered out of the room with a, "Goodnight, darling! Do practice some more, it's very entertaining when you think you can win!"

Apparently, no, Allen was not going to sleep with Tyki that night so the mam was left alone, sitting at his poker table, in only his underwear, and all he could manage to whimper was, "He took my Tease."

As Allen put all of Tyki's belongings into his closet (except for the Tease, that thing followed him around) and changed clothes, climbing into bed soon after, he thought about all that had happened. His friends had betrayed him, he found a new family, he got a boyfriend, he was accepted by all the Noahs, he beat Tyki's ass in at poker. It was very eventful. He still hated the Order as much as he could ever hate anything, but, thanks to their betrayal, he had found where he truly belonged. He hoped the Black Order knew what they had just created.

The Next Morning:

When Tyki walked out of his room, he was planning on heading towards Allen's room to wake the boy up (and maybe get his stuff back); he was not planning to run right into the person he was looking for.

"Dammit Tyki! Watch where you're going!" Allen yelled as said man helped him off the floor.

"Sorry! I was just coming to get you actually!" Tyki explained sheepishly.

"No, you cannot have your things back; I won them fair and square." Allen said, already knowing what the man wanted.

"But you gave them back last time!" Tyki whined.

"Yeah, that was before I found out you were a Noah and I was a Noah. Plus, now we're together, I get to mess with you all I want." Allen said, patting the Noah of Pleasure on the shoulder, attempting to act as a comfort.

"Not even my Tease?!" Tyki wouldn't expect him to want to keep it; it was one of the things that tried to kill him.

"Not even the Tease. Actually, Gei and I have become close friends," The Tease, which was perched on Allen's head (in place of Timcanpy, who Allen did actually miss), seemed to actually nod in agreement, "We spent all night talking about our feelings."

Tyki raised an eyebrow, "You did not name him the Japanese word for gay."

"Yes, I did actually; he's purple, a butterfly, and is your weapon. All those things together just screams GAY!"

Tyki face-palmed, "You are completely ridiculous."

Allen smiled brightly, "Yep! Now, I'm hungry. Where is food?"

"I'll take you to the dining room again, the rest of the Noah probably won't be there, other than the Earl and Road, and then we'll leave for our mission."

Allen nodded and followed Tyki down the hallway, soon arriving at the dining room.

"Ah, Alley-chan. How did you sleep?" The Earl asked once they entered the room.

"I slept well. Plus, I got to strip Tyki before-hand!" Allen bounded over and gave the Earl a hug, something he never, ever, ever expected to have the desire to do.

"TYKI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE A PERVERT!" Road shrieked from her spot, glaring up at her uncle.

"What?" Tyki yelled nervously, "No! It's not what you think!" Road had gotten out of her seat and begun advancing on the terrified Third Apostle.

"Tyki~pon," She growled, "You disobeyed a direct order."

"No! I didn't! We were playing strip poker and Allen beat me into the ground!" Tyki attempted to placate, "Just ask Allen!"

"It's true Road, leave the poor man alone." Allen said calmly from his seat at the table, already having gotten food and was down to his last plate.

"Yes Road, leave the poor man alone." Tyki whimpered.

Road stopped her advances and glared fire at Tyki, "I swear, if you even think about thinking about thinking about doing something perverted, I will end you!" She snarled.

Tyki nodded quickly and scurried over to Allen, cowering next to the teen.

"Wow Tyki, you are so manly." Allen sighed sarcastically around a mouth-full of cake.

"If it means evading Road's wrath, then I will be a wimp forever." Tyki said.

"Great, glad I can count on you." Allen pushed away his plates, standing up, "Are you coming or not?"

"But I didn't get to eat!" Tyki whined.

"Too bad, you should have stopped messing with Road. Now come on, you can get food on the train." Allen said, grabbing Tyki's wrist and pulling him along, out the door and to the train station.

On the Train:

"So, who's first on your list?" Tyki asked, trying to look over Allen's shoulder.

Allen shouldered him in the face, causing him to yelp and fall over, "An Exorcist named Daichi Aito **(Yes, I will be making up random Exorcists for Allen to murder. They will never be big parts… or live for more than a couple paragraphs)**."

"Sounds interesting." Tyki muttered.

"What about you?"

"What? Oh, Eiji Fumihiro." Tyki said, looking down at his own card.

Allen leaned over, resting his head on Tyki's shoulder, "I'm glad you came to get me."

Tyki smiled, pulling the boy closer, "No problem, Shounen. You look tired, get some rest."

Allen nodded and yawned, shifting so that his head was in Tyki's lap as the Noah stroked his hair. Soon the sound of soft snores filled the compartment.

"I love you Shounen, every single bit of you. I hope you know that." With that, Tyki slowly let himself fall asleep, relishing the slight weight in his lap.

Once the Train Had Stopped:

Tyki woke when the train came to a screeching halt; Allen was still asleep on his lap, curled up against him. Tyki yawned and shook Allen gently.

"Allen, hey, we're here." He said softly.

Allen groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning Tyki. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you. Now, come on, it's our stop." Tyki smiled warmly at the young, adorable boy.

Allen stood up, swaying slightly.

"You still seem pretty tired." Tyki pointed out. When Allen didn't say anything he sighed and picked the boy up bridal-style.

"What are you doing, Tyki?" Allen asked sleepily, making no move to get down.

"I don't want you falling over or something." Tyki said, walking out of the compartment and off the train, Allen clutched safely against his chest. Allen cuddled up against him, lulled back to sleep by the steady beating of the Noah's heart. "Baka Shounen, when was the last time you had an actual good night's rest?" Tyki asked no one in particular, worried about his darling Fourteenth.

As Tyki walked, he wondered about Allen's life in the Order, it didn't exactly seem ideal, many sleepless nights, a crowded home, and then there was the glaring fact that he had to live with people that ultimately didn't trust him and would betray him in the end. Tyki felt protective just thinking about it, even if he knew that Allen didn't have to go back there anymore, those monsters had hurt his Shounen, and he was going to make them pay.

An Hour or Two Later:

Allen sluggishly opened his eyes, confused as to why he was so warm, and why he was moving. He looked up and saw Tyki's smirking face. He then realized that he had apparently fallen asleep in the Noah of Pleasure's arms.

"Ah, hello Mikk, how's life going?" He asked slowly.

"Good, good. Can you get down now, my arms hurt?" Tyki said.

"No. I'm comfortable." Allen attempted to burrow deeper in Tyki's arms.

Tyki sighed, "As much as I like holding you, I hurt, so I apologize." And with that, he unceremoniously dropped Allen onto the ground.

"Dammit Tyki! Really?! Was that necessary?!" Allen yelled as he stood up, brushing off his pants.

"Yes. Now, since I carried you for two hours, I think you should have to carry me." Tyki said.

"No way, you are way too fat." Allen growled, backing away slightly.

"It's only fair, Shounen." Tyki smirked.

"Don't you dare." Allen's eyes narrowed.

Tyki smiled then launched himself at Allen, leaning all his weight on the poor boy.

"Oh my god! Have you ever heard of something called vegetables!" Allen shrieked as he was slowly crushed by his boyfriend. "Tyki! Get off me!"

"Sorry, Shounen. Equivalent exchange." Tyki was obviously enjoying this.

"Tyki!" Allen whined, finally losing the battle against Tyki's weight and collapsing on the ground, Tyki now lying on his back, "I hate you."

"No, you don't." Tyki smiled.

"Get ooooooooofffffffffff." Allen whined.

"I will if you give me back my Tease." Tyki said.

"No! Gei and I are the bestest of friends!" Allen yelled, struggling.

"You are such a weirdo." Tyki sighed.

"No I'm not! I'm just special!" Allen finally managed to worm his way out from under Tyki, standing up and putting his foot on the man's back.

"Now, Allen, come on, we can talk about this." Tyki said from his spot on the ground, his boyfriend's foot now digging into his back.

"We can, but I don't feel like it." Now it was Allen's turn to smile like a little shit.

"You know, we should probably get the mission done soon, and then we can go back home and discuss my weight." Tyki suggested.

"I think we have some time to spare." Allen said, putting more of his weight on his foot.

"I'm sorry! Gei is yours! I promise!" Tyki wailed, flailing his arms around.

"Good. Now, do you plan on laying on me ever again?" Allen asked, his voice sickly sweet.

"No! I swear!" Tyki yelled, beginning to squirm again.

"That's absolutely wonderful to hear!" Allen clapped, taking his foot off Tyki's back.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what I've gotten myself into with loving you." Tyki groaned, wondering just how strong that boy's foot was.

"Even I cannot answer that question." Allen chuckled, helping Tyki off the ground, "Now come on, we've wasted enough time, we have to get the mission over with!"

"I wonder whose fault that was." Tyki mumbled, rubbing his sore back.

"What was that?" Allen asked in an innocent, yet threatening voice.

"Nothing!" Tyki said quickly.

"That's what I thought." Allen began walking down the road to the inn where they would be staying.

The Next Day:

"So, where do we begin?" Allen asked as they sat in the inn's dining area, eating breakfast.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure the Exorcists are staying in this inn, we won't exactly have to look for them." Tyki said.

"Really? How would you know that?" Allen cocked his head slightly in curiosity.

_'I bet that he has absolutely no idea how adorable he's being.' Tyki grumbled in his head._

"They're over there." Tyki gestured to a table not far from their own, where, just as he had said, sat two people sat, they were wearing the uniforms of an Exorcist.

"Oh. Well, all right then. They do make themselves obvious, don't they?" Allen smirked at the Black Order's stupidity.

"Yeah, not sure why though. I think it's something about wanting the Akuma to notice them, though they didn't exactly account for the Noah out for their heads." Tyki said casually.

"Right, I think Lav-the Bookmen Junior said something about that once." Allen winced when he had to even think about that teen, the one he thought he could trust, but was never trusted by in return.

Tyki frowned sadly as he watched Allen's expression become one of pain, rage, and betrayal, "Hey, Shounen, you're with us now, I promise, we'll never betray you."

Allen smiled sadly, "So you say." Then Allen's eyes flashed gold, and his expression morphed into one of casual, yet terrifying, annoyance.

**"You do realize, that you really aren't helping, right?" Neah asked as he set his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand, casually popping a grape into his mouth.**

"Neah, what the hell do you want?" Tyki sighed, the man knew exactly how to annoy him most, even if they had only met once in person.

**"Ouch. What a way to great an old comrade." Neah feigned hurt.**

"What was that about comradery? I distinctly remember you betraying us." Tyki growled.

**"Ah, still a touchy subject I see. Look Joido, I know that I betrayed you in the past, but you were out to kill my family, the Earl had already killed my mother! There was nothing I could do! Not to mention Cross was there to persuade me to betray the Noahs." Neah sighed, "But that is not important right now. Allen is hurt, badly, and you can't help him by reassuring his over and over again that you won't hurt him again. That's exactly what the Order did, they reigned him in with the idea of having a family and then stabbed him in the back when it most fit their needs."**

"What else can I do?" Tyki asked.

**"Show him that you mean what you say." Neah urged, sitting up straight, "He needs to know that you aren't just like the Order."**

"How am I supposed to do that?" Tyki questioned a tinge of desperation lining his tone.

**Neah scoffed, "How should I know? I don't have all the answers. You just need to show him you love him, show him that you care about him. I'm not talking about some flowers and chocolates here either, do something that would mean a lot to him."**

Tyki nodded slowly, starting to form a plan, "I think I know just the thing."

**Neah's eyes narrowed, "Nothing perverted I hope. I don't necessarily like you, but you do seem to entertain me more than the other Noahs, and Allen seems to love you, so I don't want Road murdering you ruthlessly and without mercy. Not yet anyway."**

Tyki gulped audibly, "Nope. I promise, nothing perverted."

**"Good." Neah smiled, "Take care of my nephew! See ya around, Myki Tikk!"**

"Stop calling me that!" But it was too late, Neah was gone. Allen's eyes turned back to silver and he slumped over. "Allen! Are you all right?!"

Allen just groaned slightly.

Tyki smiled warmly and walked over, picking the tired boy up, and carried him upstairs, setting him on the bed and leaving him to sleep. He went downstairs to keep an eye on the Exorcists but found they were no longer there. He frowned and stepped outside, looking around. He spotted a flash of silver entering the woods nearby and decided to start there.

The second he entered the barrier of trees, he knew something was up. He smiled and turned around, coming face to face with both Exorcists, who's Innocence was activated, the older with a large sword, and the younger with a scythe, their faces set.

"Well, looks like you caught me. Good job. Now what?" Tyki asked amused.

"Now we kill you." One of them said.

"Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?" The Noah asked.

"Shut up! You underestimate us!" One of them yelled, obviously younger.

"Do I? I have fought Exorcists tougher then you, I've killed a general." Tyki smirked.

"Yeager." The older one growled.

"Yes, I believe that was his name. His screams were quite delightful." Tyki nodded, as if deep in thought.

"Shut up!" The younger screamed again, "You know nothing, you're just a Noah!"

"And does being a Noah automatically make me stupid?" Tyki question, grinning slyly.

"No, but that doesn't mean you aren't." A voice came from the trees. All three beings turned towards it and saw Allen leaning casually against a tree.

"I thought I put you to bed." Tyki frowned.

"What are you, my mother?" Allen raised an eyebrow, "So, thought you'd just complete the mission without me?"

"No! I just wanted to make sure they didn't get away or anything!" Tyki said quickly.

"Oh really, Sticky Fingered and Immoral Orphan and Tramp Evil Bum?"

"Cheater Boy-A."

"Flamboyantly Gay."

"Old Man."

"The Never-Again Crowned King of Poker."

"Best Friend of a Butterfly."

"Creator of Said Butterfly."

As the two kept bickering, the Exorcists watched dumbfounded, until the younger lost control of his temper again,

"Will you two shut up!?" He screeched.

Allen and Tyki looked up, "Oh yeah, you exist."

The older man looked closer at Allen, replacing the gold eyes with silver and the grey skin with milky white, "Walker? Allen Walker?"

"Huh?" Allen asked, "Did you need something?"

"_The_ Allen Walker? The Destroyer of Time?" The younger gasped.

"Apparently so." The older replied, "We thought you had died."

"Really?" Allen smiled, "Well, sorry to disappoint, but I am very much alive."

"And very much a Noah." Tyki added in.

"That is also true." Allen nodded.

"What?! Why would you join the Noah?!" The younger yelled.

Allen's eyes darkened, "Because the Order, what I thought was my home, betrayed me the second they found out that I had a Noah in me, even if I swore to never let the Noah win."

"They had reason to! You were-are-a monster!" The younger screeched.

Allen's face went stony, nothing showing on it, "What is your name?" He asked in a monotone.

The boy's eyes widened slightly, but he found himself answering anyway, "Daichi Aito."

"Good. Then I get to kill you now." Allen said emotionlessly.

Daichi scoffed, "I would love to see you try."

"My pleasure." And with that Daichi pounced but Allen stayed exactly where he was. Then the white-haired teen opened his mouth and hummed a high-pitched tune, making Daichi freeze.

The old man, who was assumed to be Eiji Fumihiro, yelled, "Daichi! What are you doing?! Attack him!"

Slowly Daichi turned to him, his face terrified, "I can't control it. He's done something." Then the boy rushed at the older, weapon raised, making Eiji have to block with his own.

"Daichi! What do you think you are doing?!" Eiji yelled while still dodging and blocking the boy's assaults, not attacking in fear of hurting him.

"It isn't his fault. He isn't controlling himself." Allen smiled darkly.

Tyki watched silently, surprised at the boy's power, unlike Sheryl, he had full control of the Exorcists, his mind and his body if he felt like it. Tyki just assumed he liked hearing the Exorcist's pleas.

The old man was beginning to have some problems, while he was tiring; his younger comrade was relentlessly attacking him. The battle ended when his arm faltered and the scythe swung down. It was over in a second.

"EIJI!" Daichi roared as he watched his partner fall to the ground, his eyes open and staring at nothing, blood pooling around his body. "YOU KILLED HIM!" He screeched at Allen.

"No, you killed him, that's his blood on your hands, isn't it?" Allen asked innocently.

Daichi looked down and, sure enough, his hands were covered in his mentor's blood. He started screaming, it was a pained, agonized sound… and Allen loved it.

Tyki's eyes widened at Allen's cruelty, then he smiled, this boy kept getting better and better.

"Do you want me to kill you now?" Allen asked the screaming boy on the ground.

Daichi didn't answer, he just kept screaming, horrified at what he'd done.

"I'll take that as a yes," Allen knelt down in front of the boy, who looked at him with terrified eyes, "The Order throws you Exorcists into Hell for their cause, they let you die, screaming and burning with no one there to hold your hand. You cannot stop us, try as you might. Know how useless you are, know how powerless you have become, there is nothing that can help you. All you can do now is fall." With that Allen sang a short tune and Daichi began screaming louder, blood poured from his eyes, ears, and mouth. After a few short minutes of pure agony, he fell to the ground with a thud, lying motionless, his eyes still wide in horror, his mouth still open in a silent scream.

Silence reigned between the two Noah as Allen stood up and brushed his pants off, walking over to the other.

"Allen…" Tyki whispered, still slightly shocked at what had just occurred.

"Tyki, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose control like that! I don't know what came over me! I was just so mad and-" Allen looked like he was about to cry.

"It's fine, Shounen, that was actually pretty amazing. It only made me love you even more." Tyki soothed, pulling the boy into a hug, "Though I am slightly disappointed that I didn't get the chance to do anything."

Allen laughed into Tyki's shirt, relishing the warmth the man provided.

"Come on, let's go home." Tyki said.

Once They Had Arrived Back at the Ark:

Allen stretched, "Oh god, it feels so good to finally be back. I can just hear my bed calling me now, 'Allen, Allen, come sleep in me. I'm so comfortable and warm and not at all like a dingy inn or train compartment. Sleeeeeeeep in meeeeeeeee'."

"You're so strange." Tyki laughed, "Look, I'm going to go report back to the Earl, I want you to meet me in my room in an hour. Okay?"

Allen narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Why?"

"Just do it. Please? It's a surprise." Tyki pleaded.

Allen sighed but nodded anyway, heading to his own room.

Tyki on the other hand waited until he was gone before dashing to the Earl's office.

He burst through the doors, "Earl!"

The Earl looked up in surprised, "Oh, Tyki~pon! How did the mission go?"

"Fine! Both Exorcists are dead! Allen killed them both, it was awesome, but that's not important right now! I have a favor to ask!" Tyki rushed out all in one breath.

The Earl cocked his head, "Oh? And what is that?"

Tyki smiled, "Well-"

With Allen:

Allen sighed as he plopped down on his bed, "Gei, do you know what Tyki wants?"

The butterfly seemed to shake its 'head'.

"Damn." Allen muttered, "I guess I'm stuck waiting then, eh Gei?"

One Hour Later:

"Whelp, wish me luck Gei!" Allen said as he hopped out of bed and padded his way to Tyki's room. He knocked slowly, "Tyki?"

When no answer came, he tried the door, it was unlocked, so he pushed his way inside. The second he had even put one foot in the room, he was buried in something that looked oddly familiar. They were debts.

"OH MY GOD!" Allen shrieked, then he looked closer at the slips of paper. He was shocked to see the words,

'PAID OFF.'

"Oh my god," He repeated, gazing in wonder at all the debts he would never have to pay. He heard chuckling from a little bit in front of him, he looked up and saw Tyki, looking smug and happy, "You paid all of these off?!"

"Of course." Tyki scoffed, "But that's not all!" He grabbed Allen's hand and yanked him out of the giant pile (How did Allen not get paper cuts?), dragging him towards a large table in the middle of the room.

When Allen looked closer, the table was covered in food. All types of food. All the food. It was beautiful.

"Tyki… what?" Allen stuttered, eyes wide as he took in the sight in front of him.

"Come on!" Tyki pulled him to the table and sat him down, sitting across from him.

For an hour they both sat there, eating, talking, and just getting to know each other better. Tyki learned of Allen's troubling past and why he became an Exorcist. Soon, the meal was finished, but Tyki wasn't quite done yet.

"All right, Allen, I know this is going to be cheesy and cliché, so bear with me." He said, pulling out a small, black box.

Allen's eyes widened, "Oh my god; paid off debts, nice dinner, warning of clichés, suspicious box, Tyki are you finally going to propose to me?!" Allen exclaimed sarcastically.

"Shut up! And no, this isn't a proposal, not yet anyway." Tyki sighed.

Allen raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"Look, I wanted to find a way to show that I love, not just with words and easily broken vows. I wanted something solid, something real. So I thought about it, and with some less then helpful help from Neah, I came up with an idea. You've seen most of it, with the debts and the dinner, but I thought that wasn't enough. Those moments will fade into memories; I wanted to give you something that you'll always have, so I got to thinking. I thought about it a lot, seriously, all the time, and I found a perfect way." Tyki opened the box and inside lay a simple, silver ring, "As I said before, this is not a proposal; it's more of a promise. And, I know, promises aren't worth a lot these days, but I hope you'll take this one seriously. I wanted something that meant something, not just some ring I bought at the store, then I remembered a certain silver item that I took from you not long ago."

Allen's eyes widened as he realized what Tyki was talking about.

"I melted down that button that I took from you that night. Yes, it was probably not the best night for either of us, but it's the night I truly met you, sure we met that day on the train, but that wasn't the real me, the real me is the one that you encountered in the forest, except less murderous towards you. I know that we haven't known each other long, and have been dating for even shorter, but from the moment I set eyes on you, you sparked my interest. On the train that's all it was, interest in the boy with the white hair who could beat me into the ground and was clearly cheating, but I could never tell how. Then is slowly rose to the point where I was glad when I saw your name on my card, while at the same time slightly disappointed, it meant I could see you again, but it also meant that I would have to kill you. Then, in the forest, I saw you fight for what you believed in, with raw strength and hope. I saw a fire burning in you and it actually pained me to snuff it out. When I held your heart in my hand, when I could feel it beat strongly, I actually hesitated, if only slightly. I knew I still had to kill you, though. When the Tease bit a hole in your heart and you were slowly dying, I actually looked back, something I had never done before."

By this point, Allen was attempting to keep the tears at bay, though he was failing tremendously.

"Then I heard you were still alive, I was shocked of course, but even more excited. You had lived, against all odds and possibilities, that strong heart still beat. I wondered what kept you going, why you still insisted on fighting when you could have had an escape from the pain and torment that is life. That interest was slowly becoming more, something like affection, I didn't know why at the time, but I didn't want to see you hurt, even if you were against me. Then we met again on the Ark and I encountered that raw power again, this time though, it was more controlled, more concentrated. Then we fought, and I locked you in that vacuum, I wanted to see how strong you were, how much you could withstand, and you surprised me. Yet again, you stood and fought, the amount of power and determination I saw in you that day actually scared me, I had no idea what could be done with that much emotion. Then you attempted to save me from my Noah, even then I couldn't hate you, it was only fair, I tried to destroy your Innocence, you get to try and destroy my Noah. Then I had to leave you there when Joido took over and the Ark fell apart, but, again, you survived to fight another day. When I heard about the Fourteenth, I was so excited, there was a possibility that you were going to come over to our side, but you refused to, and as much as that hurt, I could understand why. I had to watch as Neah took control and you fought relentlessly, even when you were in pain and on the verge of giving in, you fought with all you had. When the Earl told me that I was to get you from the Order, I didn't know what to expect, I didn't know if you were going to fight me or not. Then I saw you in a pool of your own blood, not moving, not even twitching, I couldn't tell if you were even breathing or not, and it terrified me."

Allen sniffled, smiling as he looked up at Tyki.

"Then you were okay, well as okay as you could have been in that situation, and I took you home. But you were still in danger, your Innocence was killing you and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. But the Earl saved you and I stayed by your side the entire time, just waiting for you to wake up and join the family, though, again, I had no idea what to expect. Then I fell asleep and woke up holding your hand as you watched me curiously. I freaked out, not wanting to be rejected. Then you told me you like me and I was so overjoyed I didn't process what you had said for a second. Then my mind went to this being some sort of cruel joke and I was so scared and hurt, but it wasn't, and now I have you. Now I can sleep with you in my arms (if you ever actually let me sleep with you), and kiss you when you wake.

And, I still know how absolutely cheesy this sounds and I apologize, but I need you to know how I feel, that I love you. I love you so much, your smile, your laugh, your strange hair, that damned scar, your ridiculously large appetite, the mischievous look you get in your eye that tells me that I'm so screwed, your weird ass relationship with Gei. Everything." He picked up Allen's left hand. "Even your Innocence… maybe not Neah, but he's not you, so fuck him."

Allen chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I love you. If you asked me to, I would burn the whole world down, and if you wished, I would save it. I just want you to know that you are my everything."

Allen didn't even bother to try and stop the tears anymore.

"I'm not asking for marriage, that would be ridiculous, I'm just asking that you realize how much I cherish you, I want you to love yourself, and I want you to know that I will never betray you, not for as long as my heart still beats in my chest." Tyki smiled and pulled out the ring, offering it to Allen.

"So what do you say, Poker King, do you accept my promise?"

Instead of saying anything, Allen threw himself at Tyki, sobbing into the crook of the man's neck, "You are a complete idiot, after that entire thing do you even need to ask? You're such a cliché, but I love it."

"I'm taking that as a yes." Tyki smiled even wider, pulling the boy closer.

"Of course, though that was weirdly like a marriage proposal." Allen laughed.

"I know, but, hey, I did the best I could." Tyki shrugged.

"And it was perfect." Allen relished the warmth Tyki offered as he attempted to bury himself more in the man's embrace.

"So, are you going to be sleeping with me tonight?" Tyki asked.

"I suppose, though it's still only sleeping that we'll be doing." Allen warned.

"Yes, of course." Tyki sighed.

The night ended with Pleasure and Destruction cuddled together on a purple bed, both smiling slightly and resting peacefully, taking comfort in the fact that they had each other.

**End.**

**Tyki075: Damn, that got cheesy at the end there.**

**Tyki: Only a little bit.**

**Tyki075: A little? Dude, you basically proposed.**

**Tyki: I did not! I distinctly remember both me and you saying that I didn't!**

**Tyki075: I know you didn't, I'm just tired and I really want to go home., I'm stuck in the Science room while watching a movie, not the worst thing ever, but I want to go to bed… and read depressing Merlin fanfiction.**

**Allen: Of course, there's always fanfiction involved.**

**Tyki075: Hey, I'm a fanfiction writer, what did you expect?**

**Allen: *shrugs* I'm not really sure.**

**Tyki075: Whatever. This is a really long chapter; at least, to me it is, not sure about you. I've been working on this for so long. SOOOO LOOONG. I think this might be one of the longest chapters I've written ever, except maybe When Demigods Meet Exorcists, though I think this one is longer.**

**Tyki: Do you remember the first chapter of WDME? It was SO short! Seriously, like eight paragraphs, most of which were dialogue. Now look at you, you've come so far!**

**Tyki075: You're being unnaturally nice, that makes me automatically suspicious of you.**

**Tyki: Ouch. It's Allen who's always an asshole, not me.**

**Allen: Wow, Tyki, did you really just throw your boyfriend under the bus just to save your own ass?**

**Tyki075: It seems that way. That's low, Tyki, that's low.**

**Tyki: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't turn on me!**

**Allen: You hippogriff!**

**Tyki: … You mean hypocrite?**

**Allen: No, I meant what I said and I said what I meant.**

**Tyki075: Damn, we got all Dr. Seuss all up in here.**

**Tyki: I'm sorry Allen, I was just telling the truth.**

**Tyki075: Dude, that is not how you apologize.**

**Allen: Whatever, I don't care.**

**Tyki075: He totally cares.**

**Tyki: Allen, I am truly sorry.**

**Allen: It's fine, I just wanted to see how long it took you to apologize.**

**Tyki: *sighs* Of course you were.**

**Tyki075: Anyways, I'll update as soon as possible! But in the meantime, review, fav, follow! Squadala!**


End file.
